In the financial services industry, an increase in profit is typically brought about by increasing the volume of financial service contracts, reducing losses from active financial service contracts, or by both increasing the volume of financial service contracts and reducing losses from active financial service contracts. The major source of loss in any type of credit instrument is typically due to default in payment by the financial service clients. In order to reduce incidences of default in payment, a great deal of effort is expended in estimating the credit worthiness of the financial service clients. Despite the large amount of effort expended in making a credit decision, it is almost inevitable that the financial circumstances of the financial service clients will change after the date that the decision was made. However, the financial services industry has not expended the same amount of effort on monitoring the risk exposure to the financial service clients as compared to the underwriting process of determining credit worthiness. The result of placing a lot of effort on the underwriting process has addressed the needs to eliminate bad risks and minimize rejections of potentially good clients. However, the financial services industry has expended very little effort on monitoring the financial circumstances of their clients after the date that a credit decision was made. Monitoring the financial circumstances of the clients after a credit decision is made, is likely to increase profits for the financial service providers. Accordingly, there is a need to proactively monitor the financial circumstances of financial service clients after the date that a credit decision has been made.